Episode 363 (Paranormal Activity!)
Plot After noticing several paranormalities in their tower, the BlisterBluff Gang realized that they must seek help. Story Narrator: "The city of Bubbletucky...it's been very calming and peaceful all over...nothing bad has happened...the Bubbletucky citizens are such happy citizens...but all of this is about to go away. Why? You'll see..." We come to a pizza restaurant, the workers there are on their break. Manager (sipping his soda): "Great job today, boys!" Chef: "Thanks, I tried." Waiter: "Yeah, it's a little bit of hard work, but I like it a lot." They heard someone kick the door open, and in came the BlisterBluff Gang. Manager: "Oh man! Those guys!" The Bubble Guppies burst into the restaurant in mere seconds. Guppies: "Stop right there, bad boys!" Shady: "What were you guys thinking? We're just here to order a large pizza." Manager: "Would that be for here or to go?" Shady: "Go!" Molly: "Look, you guys may look nice, but you're bad guys. We'll get suspicious anytime you do something." Shady: "What does that even give you? Some bad guys tend to stay aside from evil for a while." Deema: "Hmm, really?" Goby: "You do?" Manager: "Alright, guys! Here's your large pizza. Have a great day!" Shady (pays the manager): "Thanks, anyway, sir!" Tubbert: "Hahaha! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Pizza, pizza!" The gang left the restaurant. Gil: "Molly, we can't let those guys get away." Molly: "Gilly, I'm sure they're not up to something bad." Oona: "What makes you say that?" Molly: "I don't know, but that's what I think." (In the Gang's tower...) Chimpy: "Ooh ooh eee eee! Pizza! Pizza! Eee eee! It's soooo good!" Parmesan ate one whole piece in one gulp. Gummy: "Hahaha! Yeah! I like it! I like it!" The boys, suddenly, heard tapping on the window. Shady went to go investigate, but there was nothing at the window. Gummy: "What's the matter, Shady?" Shady: "Uhh...nothing..." Chimpy: "Oh, well, look at that! I'll take your plates downstairs!" Shady: "Thank you, Chimpy!" Chimpy was carrying the plates downstairs when he reached the bottom stair, and he sees three children; two boys and a girl. Chimpy: "What are you freaks doing here?" The kids didn't respond. They continued to look at him. He noticed something about the kids. Their bodies are mostly transparent. The kids slowly walked towards a wall, and disappeared. Chimpy was already bewildered and starting to get frightened. Since it's getting dark outside, the kitchen itself looked dark. Chimpy places the plates in the sink when he looks at the window, but his reflection is not there. Instead, he sees a ghost out the window. It looked evil and it seemed to be glaring at him. Chimpy screamed and ran upstairs. Tubbert: "You hear that? Chimpy is screaming!" Gummy: "What's going on?" Chimpy ran in, and threw himself on his bed. Shady: "Chimpy, what's the matter? You look like you just saw a ghost!" Chimpy: "I did see a ghost! It was, like, right in front of me!" Shady: "You sure you're not faking it?" Chimpy: "Positive." Tubbert: "I'll go check and see if you did find that--" (opens the door and sees red eyes in the darkness) "Ahhhhhh!" (quickly closes the door) Shady: "What?" Tubbert (frightened): "There's red eyes in the hall!" Gummy sees a shadow in the corner of the room. Gummy: "Oh...uhh...uhh...I see something..." Shady: "What is it, Gummy?" Gummy: "It's nothing." Shady: "Well...let's just get some sleep. It's already dark outside." The boys climbed onto their beds. Shady turns off the lamp beside his bed. They slept until 11 p.m, and things start to get creepy. The closet door opened by itself, but no one heard the creaking. The light in the halls went off. Then after a while, the boys heard a guitar go off. Shady: "What the heck was that?!" The boys got off their beds.